


La camisa de los infortunios

by springcess



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Bad Luck, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Humor, slightly ooc snow ??, spanish yay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springcess/pseuds/springcess
Summary: Sólo Snow parecía estar totalmente convencido de que una simple prenda vestir estaba maldita.





	La camisa de los infortunios

**Author's Note:**

> Porque Snow y Serah son adorables y necesitan mucho amor, disfruten.
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidad: Final Fantasy XIII y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

La pelirrosa se encontraba tarareando una vieja canción en un tono bajo al mismo tiempo que doblaba una tanda de ropa limpia y seca, era día de limpieza y básicamente eso había estado haciendo junto a su esposo desde hace un par de horas, limpiar. Serah disfrutaba de limpiar su pequeño departamento y verlo impecable, le traía una especie de paz interior a su cuerpo. Y a pesar de ser pequeño —pero lo suficientemente espacioso para dos personas y una que otra visita—, limpiarlo seguía siendo algo cansino.

Serah sonrió levemente al ver la prenda que estaba a punto de doblar, era una camiseta de color azul parecido al de los ojos de Snow, sin embargo, ese no era el porqué de que aquella pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios. La razón era que esa prenda de vestir es algo especial y le trajo buenos recuerdos de hace unos dos años, pues Snow la llegó a usar en muchas ocasiones hasta llegar a la tonta conclusión de que, una simple prenda de vestir estaba maldita. Es una larga historia.

Para empezar, en una de sus pequeñas y divertidas salidas juntos, ambos fueron a pasar la tarde en un parque y Snow llevaba puesta esa camiseta, todo iba bien, lo malo sucedió después. Primero, unos niños de nueve o diez años le lanzaron una pelota de fútbol —por accidente— y ésta iba en dirección a su cabeza, el objeto redondo lo golpeó justo en la frente y un gran chichón apareció justo ahí. Snow no negó que dolía, pero lo único que lo consolaba era que al menos lo golpeó a él y no a Serah.

Luego en esa misma tarde, el rubio se tropezó con un objeto desconocido —¿o habrá sido con sus propios pies?— y por poco cae en un charco de agua, mojó sus zapatos pero eso era lo de menos. Serah no pudo evitar reír un poco y ayudó a su novio a levantarse, diciendo que la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día.  
Al principio pensaron que fue sólo mala suerte para Snow. Sin embargo, el hombre de ojos azules empezó a dudar un poco después de usar la misma camisa en otras ocasiones y terminar siempre en algún aprieto.

Serah observó el extremo de la camiseta y su sonrisa se hizo un poco más amplia cuando localizó una gran quemadura de plancha, recordó aquella vez que Snow y ella estaban conversando mientras que él planchaba la misma camisa y éste por accidente posicionó el artefacto en una de sus manos por un efímero lapso de tiempo. Snow solo pudo reír y hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor, pero no era nada grave, los golpes de Lightning dolían —muchísimo— más que eso. Y mientras Serah le decía que debía tener más cuidado la próxima vez, no se dio cuenta de que había colocado la plancha de ropa en uno de los extremos de la camiseta, un ligero olor a quemado invadió las fosas nasales de la pareja y en ese momento Serah se apresuró a desconectar el cable de la plancha y esta fue retirada del extremo de la camiseta azul, la cual ahora se encontraba con una gran marca de quemadura en ella.

Hay unos cuantos recuerdos más acerca de las inoportunas situaciones relacionadas con la camisa presuntamente maldita de Snow, el rubio había insistido en quemar la prenda de ropa o simplemente echarla en la basura, ya que estaba muy convencido de que la camisa estaba maldita, Serah se rió al escuchar eso —quizás por lo ridículo que sonaba— y le dijo que tal vez sí estaba desdichada, sin embargo no la iba a desechar, a pesar de que usarla le hacía daño a su amado. La pelirrosa, por alguna razón, adoraba esa camiseta a pesar de los infortunios ocurridos que según Snow, eran debido a ella.

Snow entró en la habitación en la que se hallaba Serah, quien ya estaba terminando de doblar la ropa y se le veía con una sonrisa en sus labios, sin poder evitarlo, él también sonrió y pudo notar la razón por la cual Serah sonreía. 

—Oh, es la camisa maldita —habló Snow acercándose a su esposa.

Serah contuvo el impulso de rodar sus ojos, honestamente, la idea de que estuviese maldita quizás era exagerar _un poco demasiado_ y la verdad era que Snow no tenía mucha suerte.

—No creo que esté maldita de verdad, solo son cosas que pasan —Miró a Snow mientras que su sonrisa volvía a aparecer. 

—Claro, claro, No sé porqué aún no está en el basurero —Snow sí creía que la camiseta estaba poseída de alguna forma—. Vamos, Serah, ¿nunca has oído hablar sobre la brujería y esas cosas malignas? ¿qué sabes si de verdad está poseída por algún espíritu de la mala suerte? —preguntó con un atisbo de lo que parecía preocupación y diversión al mismo tiempo en su voz. 

Ante esto, Serah dejó escapar una risita y solo ignoró lo que había dicho su esposo, ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras que terminaba de doblar otra prenda y al finalizar se volteó a ver a Snow.  
—Bien, ¿qué te parece si al terminar salimos? —sugirió la pelirrosa.

—Me encantaría —dijo Snow—, nos merecemos un descanso después de limpiar tanto, ¿no? 

Serah instintivamente volteó los ojos, Snow solo había limpiado el baño y realizó otras tareas menores, tampoco llevaban todo el día en ello, solo unas dos horas. _“Sí que sabe exagerar…”_ pensó Serah y no pudo evitar sonreír divertida. En ese momento algo le vino a la mente. 

—Bueno… —Serah tomó la camiseta azul y se la extendió a Snow— quiero que uses esta —finalizó mirándolo divertida.

—Me niego, Serah… —se negó él mirándola con incredulidad— ¿quieres que fallezca por culpa de esto? ¡Todavía soy muy joven para morir! —exclamó añadiendo un toque de dramatismo a su voz, lo que acababa de decir era ridículo pero a su parecer sí era posible.

—No te preocupes, sé que eres muy terco para morir —afirmó Serah a la vez que reía.

— _Brujería_ , Serah, ¡está poseída! —Seguía negándose, además, ¿siquiera le quedaba bien? La última vez que se la puso había sido hace meses, quizás ahora le quedaba más apretada, pero eso claramente no le importaba a Serah.

—Tonterías, vamos, ¿no te la pondrás por mí? —insistió, haciendo un puchero tan tierno que sabía que Snow no podría resistirse, él nunca podía decir que no a Serah si añadía pucheros —era totalmente vulnerable—. Esa era el arma secreta de su esposa, pucheros, y sí, la menor de las de las Farron podría tener ya veinticuatro años pero según ella, los pucheros nunca pasaban de moda. Y sobre todo si tu marido no puede decir que no a ellos.

—Ugh, bien, está bien —aceptó él a la vez que empezaba a sonreír.

—¡Genial! Sabía que no podrías decir que no —Serah le dio la camiseta y se acercó de puntillas para plantar un casto beso en los labios del rubio y se retiró rápidamente para continuar con su tarea de doblar ropa.

—Eres una tramposa —reprochó con diversión a la pelirrosa mirándola cariñosamente por un segundo.

—Lo que tú digas, cariño. Ahora ve a trapear el piso, mientras más rápido terminemos, mejor —Snow asintió y depositó un rápido beso en la frente de Serah y ambos sonrieron cálidamente, con esto Snow dio la vuelta y se retiró de la habitación con la camiseta en manos, mientras la miraba soltó un suspiro a lo que oraba para sus adentros, esperando que dicha prenda de ropa no le ocasione la muerte de verdad.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo para este fandom aunque me moría de ganas de hacerlo desde ya hace unos años, finalmente lo hice y la verdad estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado. Sé que las cosas por aquí están bastante muertas (especialmente en cuanto a fanfics en español), pero vale, no pierdo nada con intentarlo, a pesar de que quizás nadie lea esto. He disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo y también lo hice con intención de darle algo de vida a este lugar. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
